


Tiny Happy Things

by RoxyEarhardtMyers (AshleyHammondAstroYellow)



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHammondAstroYellow/pseuds/RoxyEarhardtMyers
Summary: A collection of fluff moments with Eric and Taylor featuring some tiny happy things in life.





	1. Sunshine Through The Window

Eric opened the front door. He frowned at the silence of the house. Stowing away his boots, bag and coat in the hallway closet, he went in search of Taylor. The living room, kitchen and dining room were empty and in the utility room a light lazily blinked on the washing machine indicating its cycle was done. Eric moved the laundry into the dryer before walking upstairs. He was getting worried now, this was very unlike Taylor. On her days off diner was ready when he came home and he did the same when it was his day off.

A breath of relief left him when Eric spotted Taylor curled up with a book in one of the window seats of their bedroom. She was so engrossed in it she didn't even notice him. With a smile, Eric leaned against the doorframe and just watched her.

The sun was shining through the window, framing her and making her hair glow. Eric crossed his arms over his chest and just openly stared. It was several minutes before Taylor looked up from her book and spotted Eric.

'Hey, you're home early,' she greeted with a smile.

'Early?' Eric raised an eyebrow and stepped into the room. Taylor scooted over a little so he could join her. 'How long do you think you've been sitting here?'

Taylor looked over at the alarm on Eric's nightstand and looked back at him with wide eyes. 'I was only going to read for an hour,' she told him, shocked. 'With the sun shining in it just looked so inviting as I was changing the sheets. I'm sorry.'

Eric laughed and leaned over to kiss her, lifting a hand to stoke her cheek as he did. When he pulled back, Taylor got up and tossed the book onto their bed.

'I'll get dinner going.'

Before she could take a single step away from him, Eric caught her around the waist and pulled her back. He raised one leg so it rested on the seat and he was leaning against the wall. Taylor landed on the seat between his legs, her back pressed against his check and his arms circling further around her waist so she couldn't get up again.

'Or we could stay right here, enjoy the sunshine and order take out later,' he breathed in her ear.

Taylor smiled and shifted so she was seated a little more comfortably, leaning back against Eric and closing her eyes.

'I like that plan,' she agreed.

For the next hour they just sat there in silence, enjoying each other's presence and the sunshine through the window warming their spot.


	2. Singing Along With The Radio

Taylor glanced at the passenger seat and smiled at the sight. Eric was leaning against the window with his eyes closed. They were currently on the highway driving back to Silver Hills. Alan had send him to a business meeting in LA on Friday and had offered the use of his private jet. But instead Eric had invited her along to make a weekend out of it.

In all honesty, Taylor had been surprised by the offer. Between her former ranger duties and now both of their crazy schedules, they'd only managed to go on four successful dates. Being not one to back down from a challenge however, Taylor had accepted the invitation. And it had been a fun weekend. She spend Friday on the beach at Santa Monica, where Eric had joined her after the meeting and then they'd spend the weekend visiting the La Brea Tar pits, strolling down Hollywood Boulevard, took a tour around the Paramount studios and took a peek through the telescope at the Griffith Observatory.

Taylor sniggered at the memory of Eric whispering in her ear that the moon looked peaceful that night.

Eric shifted a little and Taylor's smile widened. This weekend was far from reassurance they would make this relationship work in the long run. But it had proven to her they could spend more than a few random hours together without arguing and that her relax a little.

Plus, Eric had proved himself the perfect gentleman. Even though their hotel room only held one double bed, he hadn't tried anything until she asked if he planned to spend the whole weekend sleeping with his hands above the covers.

Taylor reached out and turned on the radio to fill the silence in the car. Eric didn't even react and she snorted at the fact he'd fallen asleep. Though she could view it as a compliment, seeing as she was driving his truck.

As she drove along, Taylor started humming along with the music. When Shakira came on she started singing along with Underneath Your Clothes. The last notes faded away into the next song and Taylor was grinning.

'Really now?' Eric's voice sounded and Taylor jumped.

'How long have you been awake?' she demanded.

'I never went to sleep,' Eric smirked. He laughed when Taylor turned beet red. 'He was a sk8ter boy, she said see you later boy,' he belted along with the new song.

Now it was Taylor's turn to laugh as Eric rocked out next to her.

'Eyes on the road, Earhardt,' Eric warned with a smile.

The rest of the way home they had fun together singing along with the radio, sometimes very off key.


	3. The First Sip Of Coffee

Taylor sighed as she could hear Eric stomping around upstairs. He'd been in a foul mood since coming home from work the day before. It had blown up into a fight between them and Eric had ended up spending the night sleeping in the guestroom. Obviously his mood hadn't cleared yet. And neither of them were morning people to begin with.

She turned back to the expensive and complicated looking espresso machine in front of her. It had been Eric's birthday present from Wes. Taylor thought it was too flashy, overly complicated and expensive, but she had to admit, it produced a great cup of coffee.

While the eggs and bacon spluttered happily in their pans, Taylor set to making two cups of coffee. With a moderate amount of cursing and a slightly burned finger she managed to coax the machine into working.

The soft sound of socked feet walking into the room alerted her to Eric's presence just as Taylor set the plates on the table. She glanced over her shoulder, but Eric ignored her and dropped down in his chair. A second later he was hidden behind the morning paper. Taylor sat down in her own chair and started eating her breakfast.

She watched as Eric's hand blindly reached for a piece of toast on his plate before using it to break the yolk of his egg. Then it disappeared behind the paper. Taylor listened to the sound of Eric chewing and gripped her fork tighter.

Once the toast was gone, Eric's hand reappeared and wrapped around the coffee mug. Mentally Taylor started counting down.

When she reached one, the paper dropped down and Eric's eyes caught hers. The mug was still to his lips, a tiny smile now playing on them and the tension had melted from his shoulders.

'I love you,' he told her.

'I know,' Taylor smiled.

'And I'm sorry for last night.'

'I know.'

'Marry me?'

'Maybe tomorrow.'

Their smiles grew and Eric folded away the paper before picking up his fork. They continued to eat their breakfast in silence, but it was a comfortable one now. And when they set out to go to work, Eric gave Taylor a kiss that left them both gasping for air.

Some people insisted you shouldn't go to bed angry. But Taylor knew the magic of making up after a fight was in the first sip of coffee.


	4. Talking To Animals

Eric smiled when he saw the black and white border collie dashing his way. When he neared him, Eric held up a hand and took a step back to prevent the dog from jumping up against him.

'Down boy, I've got a hot date and I can't have you cramping my style by getting your muddy paw prints all over me,' he told the animal.

The dog sat down and wagged his tail excitedly. Eric waited a moment and when the dog stayed seated, he crouched down to pet him. 'Good boy,' he praised, smiling as the dog leaned into his touch.

'Thank you for keeping my clothes clean, because I really like this girl and today is a very special date. One in a million doesn't do her justice, she's rarer than that. And I'm so lucky she's willing to date me.'

The dog cocked his head when Eric stopped petting him. Eric ruffled his ears and his tail started beating the ground excitedly again.

'I think you'd like her too,' Eric continued, moving the petting down to the dog's torso. 'She's strong and fierce and loyal. Doesn't back down from a challenge and loves picking a fight with me. She's not scared to argue her point or admit when she was wrong, at least… non verbally,' Eric sniggered.

The dog rolled over on his back, demanding a belly rub. Eric was happy to oblige.

'She's funny too. And gorgeous. And I really don't want to screw it up with her.'

'Should I leave?' Taylor's voice sounded amused and Eric looked up.

'Definitely not,' he said, standing back up and whipping his hands on the back of his pants. 'Hey,' Eric leaned in to greet her with a kiss. 'Happy birthday.'

The dog barked.

'I think your friend wants introducing,' Taylor smiled.

Eric wrapped and arm around her waist and looked back down at the dog. 'This is my buddy Billy. Billy, this is Taylor, the hot date I was telling you about.'

Billy barked again and sniffed Taylor's offered hand before he let her pet him.

'He's cute,' Taylor commented. 'Where's his owner?'

Eric pointed in the direction of a teenager studying at one of the picnic tables on the other side of the field of grass. Immediately Billy darted off and settled at the boy's feet.

'Shall we?' Eric asked Taylor.

'Sure thing,' Taylor nodded. 'You clean up nice, by the way.'

'And I didn't know you even owned a skirt,' Eric shot back teasingly.

'Only for special occasions,' Taylor replied, leaning into him. 'I know what to get you for your birthday now.'

'Please don't,' Eric shook his head. 'Poor dog would be alone for much too long with my crazy work schedule. I'll just keep to petting Billy and other random dogs in the park.'

'And telling them how much you love me,' Taylor laughed.

'I don't believe I said anything of the sort,' Eric tickled her side. 'But if I happen to get there, chances are Billy will hear of it first. Animals don't judge.'

'Are you?' Taylor suddenly looked nervous. 'Getting there, I mean.'

'Close enough to give you this for your birthday,' Eric said, pulling a key from his pocket. Taylor's eyes widened. 'It's not a "move in with me" request by far, more a "I'm comfortable with you barging in whenever you feel like" gesture?'

Taylor quietly took the key and considered it for a moment. 'Just so that we're on the same page,' she looked up. 'I'm not quite there yet either, but next time you come over I'll have a spare key waiting for you,' Taylor bit her lip. 'And if I do happen to get there, the Eagle will know first.'

Eric laughed.


	5. Starting A Book And Realizing You Love It

Eric cleared away the vacuum, mob and bucket. His eyes took one last sweep of the kitchen, but beside the running dishwasher, everything had been cleaned that needed cleaning. He got a glass from the cabinet and poured himself some lemonade from the pitcher in the fridge.

In the living room Eric set the glass on the coffee table and flopped down on the couch. With his part of the chores done, he deserved to relax. There was a book on the coffee table that he didn't quite recognize. Curious, he picked it up and studied the cover. With a shrug, Eric settled more comfortably on the couch and flipped open the book to start reading.

A while later Taylor come downstairs, she walked into the living room for a moment and then back out again. Ten minutes later she returned, lifting things and obviously searching for something.

'Eric, have you seen my book?'

'Hmm?' Eric replied, barely looking up from his reading.

'I can't find my book. I thought I left it on my nightstand, but it's not there and then I figured I might have left it in the living room, but it's not here either and I can't find it anywhere else.'

'Uhuh.'

'You're not even listening to me, are you?' Taylor looked at him with a smile.

'Whatever you say, babe.'

'Never mind then,' Taylor sighed.

She lifted his feet and dropped on the couch with him, placing his feet in her lap once she sat down. Taylor reached out and stole Eric's glass of lemonade, draining half of it, before placing it back on the coffee table. Then she turned to the stack of mail on the side table and started sorting it.

A minute late she threw a stack at Eric. 'Bills, it's your turn to pay them.'

'I'll have a look at them after dinner.'

'What you reading?' Taylor asked, finally taking note of the book in Eric's hands.

'Not sure, but it's good.'

Taylor's eyes widened when she studied the cover and slapped Eric on the legs. His eyes tore away from the book to look at her. 'What?!'

'That's my book,' Taylor laughed. 'I was looking for it.'

'Well, you've got good taste,' Eric smirked.

'Begs the question what I'm doing with you then,' Taylor teased.

Eric threw the book on the floor and sat up. Before Taylor could react he had her pinned and tickled her sides mercilessly.

'Stop!' Taylor squealed. 'I need to pee!'

Eric relented, stealing a kiss before he let her up to run to the downstairs toilet. When Taylor returned, Eric had his legs now popped on the coffee table. His nose was buried back in the book. She settled next to him and nuzzled into his side, closing her eyes. Instantly Eric's free arm wrapped around her.

'I want my book back, by the way,' she informed him.

'When I'm finished with it,' Eric grinned.


	6. Fluffy Blankets Just Out Of The Dryer

Eric checked on the food in the oven before whipping down the kitchen counter. He looked up when he phone rang, surprised when he saw Taylor's name flashing on the screen.

'Hey,' he answered. 'Dinner's almost ready.'

'Yeah, I'm going to be late,' Taylor sighed on the other end. 'My car crapped out and I'm waiting on a tow truck, but they're going to be a while.'

Eric looked outside and grimaced at the rain pelting against the window. 'Look, I know the weather is horrible out, but you sound like you're in your car still. Please do me a favour and wait for that truck outside of your car?'

'You promise to nurse me if I get ill from standing out in the cold and pouring rain?'

'Always,' Eric promised. 'I'll keep your dinner warm too.'

'You're the best,' Taylor replied. 'Hopefully I'll see you soon.'

Once dinner was ready, Eric quickly ate his and set to preparing for Taylor to get home.

And hour and a half later he was pacing in front of the living room window. A tow truck pulled up to the house and his heart jumped when he spotted the state of the car on the bed. He rushed to the front door and threw it open just in time to see Taylor hop out of the cab, completely drenched, but otherwise perfectly fine.

The truck driver waited until she reached the front door and Eric waved a thank you at him, before quickly ushering Taylor inside. He caught her face between his hands and kissed her deeply the moment the front door closed behind him. Then he took a step back and unzipped Taylor's coat, pushing it off her shoulders.

It fell to the floor, heavy with rain water. Taylor didn't even protest as Eric proceeded to undress her right there in the hallway. She was cold and wet and the sooner she was out of her clothes, the better. Only when she stood shivering and naked in the hallway and Eric reached out to get something, did she noticed the pile of dry clothes already waiting for her.

Gratefully she stepped into the sweatpants he held out for her and then allowed him to slide the SG hoody over her head. The fact that he'd gotten his comfy clothes for her to wear made her feel even better. Now in warm, dry clothes and a towel wrapped around her wet hair, Taylor slid her arms around Eric's waist and hugged him close. Eric's arms automatically wrapped around her.

'What happened to your car?' he muttered. 'I thought you said it only crapped out?'

'It did,' Taylor agreed. 'And then just before the tow truck arrived, a car hit a puddle and spun out right into mine. Truck driver said I was lucky to be standing outside of my car at the time, he'd seen scenes like that end up with fatalities.'

Eric held her tighter for a moment. He knew exactly the scenes the driver was talking about. He'd seen them too and had urged him to ask Taylor to brave the weather and please leave her car.

'Hungry?' he asked.

'Starving,' Taylor nodded.

Eric directed her to the couch and went to the kitchen to fix her dinner. Just as he handed Taylor the plate of leek casserole he'd kept warm in the oven, they heard the dryer in the utility room beep.

'Be right back,' he promised her and dashed off again.

Taylor shrugged and focused on her food. She heard Eric return, but almost jumped when something warm wrapped around her from behind. A split second later she recognised her favourite fluffy yellow blanket and smiled, pulling it closer around her with one hand, awkwardly trying to cocoon into it without spilling her dinner.

'Marry me?' she asked Eric when he settled on the couch sideways so she could lean into his embrace while still being able to eat.

'Maybe tomorrow,' Eric smiled, kissing her temple.


	7. A Text From A Friend

Eric growled lowly in the back of his throat. He hated board meetings with a passion, but as co-commander he was expected to attend at least some of them. But they had been talking around the same issues for hours, having the same discussions over and over again. Eric was about ready to take his pen to someone's jugular.

His phone has buzzed a few times in his pocket a few times and by now he was itching to find out what that was about.

Wes kicked him under the table and Eric gripped his pen tighter. Wes was sitting in perfect range for his attack. It would definitely liven up the place. But it would also mean his one real friend in the whole world would probably never talk to him again. So that would probably be a very bad idea.

Just as the discussion came full circle again, Wes stood up.

'Gentlemen, how about we take a break? This meeting is going nowhere right now and I for one could use a coffee to keep staying awake and a toilet break.'

Eric was about ready to kiss Wes when the board members agreed. Wes caught him by the cuff of his shirt and just about dragged him from the room. Instead of heading for the nearest toilet, Wes beelined for the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor.

'Where are we going?' Eric asked.

'Nearest drive-through, so I can cuss you out without an audience.'

'You'd've thanked me if I blew up,' Eric shrugged.

'That's beside the point.' Wes hit him.

'It's totally the point,' Eric grinned. 'I'm buying as a thank you by the way.'

'You'd better,' Wes laughed. 'And I'm driving.'

'Of course,' Eric nodded as they walked out of the building and to Wes's patrol truck.

Eric finally pulled his phone from his pocket as Wes pulled out of the parking lot. Wes was talking, complaining about the stubborn board members. But Eric didn't hear a thing and could only stare at the messages on his screen, not quite believing he the words were actually there.

'Eric?' Wes asked.

'Pinch me.'

Wes frowned, but did as requested.

'Thanks.'

'Yeah, what for exactly?'

'Taylor texted me,' Eric answered.

'What's the big deal? She texts you all the time.'

'But she doesn't ask me out on a date all the time,' Eric replied, reading over the text inviting him to dinner and then the following texts apologizing and trying to take it back.

Wes's mouth dropped open as Eric quickly typed a text explaining he had been in a meeting and he'd like to go on that date. As they ordered their coffees, Eric's phone buzzed again. He smiled at Taylor's reply asking if he could make it tonight. With a gigantic smile Eric answered he definitely could.


	8. New Pens

Taylor waltzed into Eric's office with a bright smile, but stopped right in her tracks. She studied Eric behind his desk.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

'Nothing,' Eric replied.

'You about ready to go then? I took the liberty of stopping by your house and picking up your bag.'

'Yeah, just need to sign off on a few things and then we can go,' Eric nodded, shooting her a quick smile.

He turned back to his paperwork, but still didn't lift his pen to actually sign the last few documents. Minutes ticked by without Eric moving and Taylor's smile turned into a scowl. She was about to cuss out Eric when Wes stepped into the office.

'Hey Eric, why are you still here? I thought you were going to LA with Taylor for the weekend to celebrate you haven't killed each other this past year,' Wes said, before registering the scene in front of him. 'Oh, hey Taylor. How long has he been stuck like this?'

'Ten minutes,' Taylor bit back.

'Oh, he's nearly done then,' Wes grinned.

'Doing  _what_  exactly? And you're trying to tell me this is  _normal_?' Taylor turned to Wes.

'Savouring,' Wes laughed. 'And yes, for Eric it's normal.'

'Savouring what?' Taylor wanted to know.

Eric finally picked up his pen and signed the last document on his desk, a smile appearing on his face.

'New pens,' Wes shrugged.

'Why am I dating him again?' Taylor rolled her eyes as Eric shut his laptop and finally turned his attention to the other two people in the room.

'Beats me.'


	9. When Someone Loves The Same Nerdy Thing As You

Eric and Taylor were walking down the street together in the Silver Hills shopping district.

'Thanks for coming along,' Eric said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

'Well, it's not quite a date, but it's been a while since we managed to actually to find time to meet up, how could I have turned you down?' Taylor smiled, nudging his shoulder as they walked. 'I haven't tired of this dating thing yet.'

'Me neither,' Eric smiled at her.

'Sorry, I'm not much use though. What the hell do you give a guy who has nearly everything and can buy everything else anyway?'

'At least we get to be at a loss together,' Eric shrugged.

Taylor pointed at a display of the jeweller store they passed. 'A watch?'

'He has five already,' Eric shook his head.

'Rich friends suck!' Taylor exclaimed, throwing up her hands.

Eric laughed at her. He stopped in his tracks when they passed a small and empty side street. Taylor walked on a few paces before she realised Eric was not walking beside her anymore. She turned back and raised and cocked her head at Eric.

'I think I've got an idea,' he explained and gestured for her to follow him as he turned into the street.

Taylor followed him with a shrug. As she walked down the street she looked around. There weren't any high-end shops now. They passed some small cafes, a second hand store, a store selling crystals and incense and such, a 7/11 and an exotic pet shop. Eric stopped halfway down the street in front of a store with a grubby exterior.

'You think you can find something for Wes here?' Taylor raised an eyebrow.

'Don't let the outside fool you,' Eric warned and pushed open the door.

Taylor followed him in and looked around in awe at the inside of the shop. She was surrounded by comic books, fantasy statues and other props.

'Comic books?' she asked Eric.

'Yeah, well, when all else fails,' Eric shrugged. 'He recently donated his collection to some orphans after an orphanage burned down and they lost all their belongings.'

'What am I looking for?' Taylor smiled.

'Wes is a DC-junky, Batman is his favourite.'

'Figures,' Taylor laughed, making her way over to the DC section. 'Orphaned rich kid turned superhero, doesn't sound familiar at all.'

'Wes is only half an orphan and Batman is more a vigilante than a real superhero,' Eric argued.

'Details,' Taylor shrugged. 'How about this one?'

Eric looked at the comic she held up and shook his head. 'Too standard. If I'm getting him one, I'd better make it some kind of special edition or a rarer one.'

Taylor nodded and put it back, continuing her search. 'Do you even know one of those when you see them?' she asked curiously.

Red crept up Eric's neck and Taylor was amazed she'd actually managed to make Eric Myers blush. 'Yes,' he admitted softly. 'But I prefer Marvel.'

'Me too,' Taylor smiled.

Eric's eyes shot up to meet hers. When he saw she wasn't lying, he smiled. 'Who's your favourite?'

'Black Widow,' Taylor answered immediately. 'You?'

'Really? I would've pegged you for a Captain Marvel groupie with the whole Air Force background and all.'

'But Black Widow can keep up with the big boys without having received cosmic super powers,' Taylor argued.

'Touché,' Eric laughed. 'I always liked Thor best.'

'How come that doesn't surprise me?' Taylor laughed. 'Attracted to the ability to zap the shit out of anyone that annoys you?'

Eric just smirked in reply and Taylor sniggered. They spend an hour trying to out nerd each other in the store, before finally remembering why they'd actually come in. They'd quickly found 3 comics Wes would definitely appreciate, but were not such rare mint things he'd barely dare to touch them.

As they were walking back on the street towards a restaurant, Taylor nudged Eric's shoulder. He looked at her and she offered him a small smile. 'Not bad for a third date.'

Eric smiled back and dared to steal a quick kiss.


	10. Late-Night Snacks

'What are you doing?'

Eric jumped back from rummaging through the fridge and spun around. He had the expression of a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar and Taylor nearly laughed.

'Well?' she prompted when Eric stayed quiet.

Eric shifted nervously and Taylor crossed her arms. Eric gulped at the image she presented. He hadn't exactly considered putting on clothes when he started his hunt and neither had she.

'I..'

'You?' Taylor smirked, enjoying the view of Eric standing butt naked in her kitchen, illuminated only by the open fridge behind him.

'I was looking for a snack,' Eric answered, managing to finally form a sentence.

'Then why are you looking in the fridge?' Taylor asked, sauntering over to him and opening the freezer compartment above the fridge. 'Sane people keep their ice cream in the freezer for emergencies.'

It took Eric a moment to catch up and by that time Taylor was already pulling two spoons from the drawer. He hesitated only a moment when she hopped onto one of the barstools at the breakfast bar and quickly joined her. Taylor offered him a spoon and opened the tub of ice cream when he accepted it.

They dug in and Taylor offered Eric a secret little smile as she put a spoonful in her mouth.

'If Wes ever finds out about this…' Eric started.

'As wonderful of a mental image that paints, this is our little secret,' Taylor nodded.

Eric leaned over and kissed her. Taylor allowed the kiss linger, but when Eric tried to deepen it, she pushed him away.

'Nahah. You are not melting my ice cream,' Taylor pointed her spoon at him.

'What about when it's back in the freezer?' Eric eyed her.

'I might be open to suggestions, but that kind of late-night snack you didn't need to look for in the fridge, so ice cream first.'

'True,' Eric laughed and dug another spoon full from the container between them.

Taylor grinned at him and followed his example. Who'd've ever thought that their explosive tempers would actually make for a sappy, functional couple?


	11. Split Second Gratitude

Eric barely managed to say goodbye to the taxi driver after he paid the man before the stomped up the path to the front door. Taylor's car was already parked in front of the double garage. Anger welled up in him at the sight. Why had they even bothered buying a house with a garage for both their cars if she wasn't even going to use it?

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was being unfair. Taylor parked her car inside more often than not. But a series of unfortunate events stacking up upon each other were putting him in a foul mood that too easily directed to Taylor.

The morning had started off arguing with Taylor before work. He wasn't even sure what sparked it anymore, but it definitely ended with Taylor slamming the front door and tearing off to the Air Force base. On his way to HQ traffic had gridlocked due to a nasty pile up and several roadworks limiting alternative routes. Once he finally made it into the office, smoke started pouring out of his computer the moment he turned it on. IT had spent the rest of the morning setting him up with a new one and then another hour recovering files.

Just as he thought he could try and maybe catch up on some paperwork and put just a tiny dent in it before the end of the day, Wes had come in to inform him Jen had called that her waters had broken and he was off. Today had just been a day Eric had assigned himself to desk duty and Wes was going to be active commander, so Eric could catch up on his growing mountain of paperwork.

Eric had ended up clocking two hours of over time and there was still no end in sight where his paperwork was concerned.

When he got to his truck in the parking lot, the thing turned out to have a flat. The spare tire had disappeared from the back and at the HQ garage the store of new tires was somehow empty as well. All other patrol cars were either out or being serviced, so there wasn't even one available for him to take home.

His phone battery decided to die as well. And when he tried to call the house to inform Taylor, no one had picked up. Taylor had just gotten a new number and he hadn't quite managed to memorize it, making that option impossible too.

So, he was home extremely late, more than a little cranky and gearing up for a fight, because Taylor was bound to be anything but happy.

Yeah, his day was turning out to be just great.

He opened the front door, stealing himself to be yelled at. Instead he was assaulted by the smell of barbecue. Stowing his jacket and boots in the hall closet, he patted on socked feet into the kitchen. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

The dinner table was set for two, beers already poured and the two plates filled with barbecued ribs.

Taylor had just been getting the sauce from one of the cabinets as he walked in and turned to face his with a careful little smile. Eric couldn't help but notice how her jeans and shirt hugged her curves just right.

'Sorry,' she offered, pointing at the table. 'Please accept my peace offering?'

Eric crossed the kitchen in four long strides, wrapping her up in his arms and kissed her hungrily.

'I'll take that as a yes,' Taylor laughed when he finally pulled back. 'How was your day?'

'Better now,' Eric answered, stealing another quick kiss. 'You drive me nuts sometimes; you know. But then you turn around and do this. Seriously, marry me.'

'Maybe tomorrow,' Taylor giggled, pulling from his arms and walking to the table. 'You coming to eat before it gets cold?' she called over her shoulder.

'Only if I get to have you for dessert,' Eric grinned, appreciating her ass in those tight jeans for another moment before joining her at the table.

'We'll see,' Taylor winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not quite sure this was what I had in mind for this one. But it works and I like it. Unless anyone has any more Tiny Happy Things, this one was the last on the list from Word Porn that I spotted on my Facebook feed. I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this unintended, but awesome writing prompt.


End file.
